Tyranno Dragon Ranger
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Mesogog finds a way to merge not only two Dino Gems but also an old power coin what will happen in the story. What will Kira do to help him? ok shitty summary i know but whatever had the idea in my head for some time so here it is. new name
1. Day ruined

ok i had this idea in my head for awhile and i thought i'd write and before anyone says anything i wasn't sure how i was going to write this so i did the best i could and some time later i might redo the first chapter so enjoy the mighty Dragon Tyranno Ranger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon Tyranno Ranger

A black clad figure stood on top of a building overlooking the town of Reefside before finding his mark a young teen clad in a red shirt before smiling to himself.

"Just you wait Conner McKnight." The black clad figure paused before speaking again."Just you wait you'll soon become my slave." The figure said looking at Conner one final time before shortly disappearing.

As Conner stood out in the middle of Reefside downtown when he felt two eyes on him, he quickly looked around to see if he could find who it was watching him.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT!" Kira yelled at him causing him to jump back in surprise before looking at Kira.

"What?" Conner asked looking Kira.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked looking at Conner.

"Nothing, its nothing." Conner said not removing his eyes never leaving Kira.

"You sure you kinda spaced out on me." Kira said.

"Yeah I'm sure it's nothing really." Conner said before looking up at the sky.

"So." Conner looked down at Kira while she was speaking."Are you going to take me to dinner or what?" Kira finished.

"Yeah, yeah." Conner said walking away."Sorry about that." Conner said.

"It's ok don't worry about it Jock." Kira slipping her hand in his.

"Thanks." Conner said bending down enough to capture her lips in his.

"So where does the Rockstar wanna go?" Conner asked holding Kira tightly.

"Well about there?" Kira said pulling away a bit pointing towards a nearby Pizza Hut.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." He said grabbing her hand in his and walking towards Pizza Hut.

Kimberly Oliver, Trini Scott, and Aisha DeSantos were walking downtown Reefside shopping when Aisha spoke.

"Hey I don't know about you two but I'm getting hungry." She said looking at the two other women who laughed.

"I think Rocky rubbed off on you Sha." Kim said in between laughter.

"Whatever." She said before pointing to a nearby Pizza Hut."You guys want pizza?"

"Sure what the hell." Kim said while walking towards the restaurant. Once inside Pizza Hut the three old high school friends started talking about how funny they thought their husbands were.

"You know I remember Jason was happy as hell when he got the red dragon zord." Kim said laughing at the memory of Jason hopping up and down like a five year old.

"Yeah well I remember certain pinky who couldn't get over the shock of getting a firebird." Trini smirked.

"Oh I do believe said "pinky" loved her crane as well." Aisha said laughing along with Trini when Kim stopped laughing when she saw two people.

"Hey guys do you see who I think I see." Kim said nudging Aisha towards three tables down from them.

"Oh my god is that who I think it is?" Aisha spoke in a whisper. Smirking Trini couldn't help but laugh which earned her a few looks from both Kim and Aisha.

"What?" Trini said laughing even harder, when Kim answered.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Is there something you wanna tell us girl?" Aisha said waiting for an answer.

"Ok I do have something to say." Trini said looking at both Aisha and Kim."Well Kim both you and Tommy weren't the first power couple. Jason and I were" Trini finished waiting for Kim to say something when she spoke up.

"Ha I knew it." Kim said watching Trini and Aisha both laugh.

"Hey you know what I think we should do."

"What?"

"Pay the lovebirds a visit." Aisha said smirking.

"Woo great idea Sha." Kim said when the three of them got up and walked over towards the two lovebirds without them both noticing the three women.

Conner and Kira had been looking into each other's eyes when they both jumped when they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh, umm……. Hi." Conner and Kira replied meekly.

"And what is it that you two are doing?" Kim asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Umm what are you guys spying on us?" Conner asked looking at all three women.

"Oh trying to hide something are we?" Trini asked giving them both a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kira said ignoring the question all together.

"What? We can't have a nice day to ourselves?" Conner asked looking at Kim who smiled.

"I never said that." She replied with a smirk.

"Then why are you bugging us?" Kira said getting annoyed.

"We just wanted to come see how the red and yellow are doing is all." Aisha said laughing at the younger annoyed yellow ranger.

"God I can't believe we can't enjoy ourselves." Kira said rolling her eyes and looking at Conner who nodded.

"Well we just eat so we're going to go now." Conner said grabbing his coat then talking off with Kira right behind him.

"Oh they totally ate hiding something." Kim said laughing while returning to their own table.

Conner couldn't believe that Kim, Trini, and Aisha had found them both on their secret date only to have it ruined by the three women.

Kira noticed Conner signing and knew what was bugging him. She just like him had been surprised to see Kim, Aisha, and Trini there at the restaurant. She also knew he didn't like anyone to interrupt their time together he felt that it was sacred even more so than soccer and she felt more than touched that Conner would spend more of his time with her doing whatever she wanted to do rather than what he wanted.

"Conner come on lets go to your favorite spot." Kira said taking his hand in hers heading towards his mustang.

It had been three hours since Conner and Kira went to his favorite spot. Conner pulled up to the Ford house kissing Kira good bye before she got out. As Conner drove on he noticed Tyranno-drones and Zeltrax destroying a nearby park, noticing this Conner stopped his car and ran out to meet them head on.

"I see you made Red ranger." Zeltrax said with what sounded like a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, DINO THUNDER UP HA!" Conner shouted morphing, then rushing towards Zeltrax and the Tyranno-drones bating all of the T-drones away before facing Zeltrax who laughs.

"I am going to enjoy this." Zeltrax said bring his axe down on Conner forcing him backwards.

Kira had been home for twenty minutes when she heard something crash through the side of her house. Running towards the kitchen she felt horror run through her veins.

"Con, Conne, CONNER." She finally shouted looking at morphed form with a hole through the left side of his helmet with blood covering it.

"KIRA RUN." Conner shouted before Zeltrax kneed him in the gut coughing up blood as he staggered back.

"What the hell is goin.." Mr. Ford said rounding the corner looking at the Red Dino thunder Ranger getting beaten before falling down on his knees before collapsing de-morphing to reveal Conner bloody and beaten.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mr. Ford asked looking at the young man before snapping back to see Zeltrax throw Kira against the wall.

"Kira!" He said running towards her to see her if she was alright only then to see her come flying at Zeltrax only to be swatted away.

"Now if you done little girl I have need of your red ranger." Zeltrax finished walking towards Conner grabbing his shirt before turning around and kicking Kira sending her flying through the air crashing right into both her father and mother.

"Later yellow ranger." Zeltrax said laughing before vanishing.

"NO!" Kira yelled franticly as she watched her boyfriend taken by a talking tin can."CONNER!" She kept yelling until Tommy and Ethan both showed up morphed noticing Kira curled tightly in a ball crying with her parents trying to help sooth her.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright?" Tommy asked as Ethan checked every room to make sure they weren't any monsters or drones left.

"All clear." Ethan said looking back at Tommy who was talking to Kira's parents trying to figure what had happened, When Ethan walked over to Kira.

"Kira what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax took him." Kira whispered before crying again when Tommy walked over.

"It seems Mesgoge wanted Conner for something and I really don't want to think about what it is." He finished looking at Kira and knew there was something she wasn't telling them, he knew she never acted like that way about Conner before."Kira what is it that you aren't telling us?" He asked hoping to get an answer, when he saw her freeze at the question.

Kira froze at his words, how would she tell them that her and Conner had been secretly dating for the past three months.

"Conner and I." She couldn't finish the sentence she started crying again until she heard someone answer the question.

"Kira and Conner have been secretly dating for the past three months." Trini said looking at Tommy and Ethan who felt like they had been hit by a ton of bricks. She saw Ethan was the first to regain himself.

"WHAT!?" Ethan shouted before falling down on the ground when Tommy spoke up next.

"Kira why didn't the two of you tell us?" Still he got no answer only to have her pull away from him when he saw Jason walk into the room.

"Bro it's not that simple." Jason said watching Tommy get and walk towards the every first red ranger before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Trini and I did the same thing, we had kept our dating secret from everyone, and the only ones to know were Zordon and Alpha." He finished looking at Jason who nodded before he saw Mr. Ford walk into the room and spoke.

"Jason I don't want to ask this but well we need a pla." Mr. Ford was cut off by Trini who spoke.

"We would love to let you four stay with us." She said looking over to Jason who nodded.

"Thank you." Mrs. Ford said helping her five year old and Kira with Trini helping her with both of them.

"Jason thank you I don't know what I would do without having you as a friend."

"Don't worry about now all we have to do is get Conner back." Jason said watching Ethan and Tommy both nod when Kira spoke up.

"Dr. O please we have to get Conner back I have to." She finished looking down at the ground with red puffy eyes.

"Don't worry Kira, Conner's a red ranger they no we always get through this and we always beat the living shit out of the enemy." Tommy finished hoping that would make her feel better even if it was a little bit.

"Thank you Dr. O." She said before being lead out of the house by Trini along with her five year old sister.

Conner woke up to see himself strapped to a chair in the middle of Mesgoge's lair and to be greeted by Mesgoge himself.

"Well it seems the mighty red ranger has finally woke up." Mesogog said laughing.

"Gee thanks I feel so welcomed." Conner retorted.

"I see you have a sense of humor still while you may face death itself." Mesgoge finished before grabbing two objects before walking back."Now I have an experiment who better than to help me with this little experiment than the red ranger himself." Mesgoge finished grabbing Conner's left hand and forcing both a dino gem and an old power coin into his red dino gem, causing him to scream in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so here it is and i will make sure to add some flashbacks so i hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Rough days

Tyranno Dragon Ranger

Conner had lost track of time. He didn't know if Mesogog had captured him a month ago or a week or even a year, everything had gone by as Mesogog slowly combined both a white dino gem along with a power coin that felt like torture on his body feeling like everything he had was being ripped apart every second only to be stopped than started again.

Mesogog stood over Conner's broken and bruised body thinking he would have broken but had somehow willed him to stay strong, knowing Dr. Oliver had something to do with that he was sure of at least that's what he thought.

"I'm impressed Red Ranger." Mesogog said as soon as he saw Conner's eyelids flutter open slightly when Conner spoke back.

"Go to hell you ugly mutant dinosaur thing." He replied in a husky voice.

"My my and after all this much pain you're still defiant." Mesogog said with what sounded like amusement in his voice.

"They don't call me Red for no reason." Conner retorted.

"Elsa, Zeltrax leave me and the Red Ranger alone." Mesogog hissed as both Elsa and Zeltrax backed away in fear of their master who could destroy them without a second thought.

"Now Red Ranger were where we?" Mesogog asked as he left to finish what he had intended to do, laughing as he heard Conner scream in pain from all three powers merging.

Kira woke up in a sweaty from her nightmare. Shaking her head to try and repeal the images from the nightmare of seeing Conner yelling in pain as if three powers were merging when she heard the door to one of the spare bedrooms that Jason and Trini had opened to see Trini walk in looking at her with worry filling her eyes.

"Kira are alright? I heard you crying are you alright?" Trini asked as she sat down next to the younger yellow ranger who just a few days ago had the single most important person in her life taken away, that person was none other than her red ranger Conner McKnight. Signing she knew what it was like to have her red ranger taken away several times in fact and knowing how much pain she was in she did the only thing she could think of.

"Kira it's ok Conner will back I promise you." Trini said before continuing."If Tommy can't find him then I know my big ole Rex will and he'll kick more than an ass or two to get it done." She finished looking back at the younger yellow ranger who started to cry uncontrollable when Trini heard her husband walk in kneeing down to face Kira who looked up barely to meet his gaze.

"Kira don't you worry Conner's coming back and no ugly dinosaur mutant is going to stop me from bring him back because not only do I still have my power coin I still have the King Ranger powers, so if Mesogog thinks he can come after me or Conner I'll let King Pyramider." Jason said looking at Kira who only nodded before speaking.

"Thank you Trini and Jason for everything." Kira said before lying down to go back to sleep, leaving both Jason and Trini to slip out of the room to go back to get some sleep in case they were both needed to help the Dino Thunder Rangers with any monsters they may need help with.

Conner felt like he was going to faint any second from the sheer pain when he felt it stop.

"Damn you Mesogog ." Conner heard someone say along with other things. Conner still reeling from the pain saw someone where Mesogog only to black out before he could see who it was.

Anton Mercer stood over a computer on the island that Mesogog or as he liked to think his own personal Hyde that was hell bent on turning the world into his own Jurassic era. Signing Mercer looked over at the young man who was strapped down onto the table knowing what Mesogog was doing with him trying to merge three powers into one hoping to create the most powerful evil ranger that ever existed. Shaking his head Mercer turned back to the task at hand removing any and all evil Mesogog had placed in white dino gem while he knew the red dino gem along with the old power coin had no traces of evil in them.

"Alright let's get you back to your friends." He said grabbing Conner and hefting him enough to bring him towards the nearest portal.

"I hope this works." Mercer said softly to himself as he sets down Conner near the portal to take him away before putting a note in his pocket. Stepping back Mercer watched as Conner disappeared in a flash before walking over to a console deleting anything and everything he could including the data Mesogog had of the dino gems and the power coin, even as he felt Mesogog take hold of him.

"MERCER!!!!!!" Mesogog yelled as soon as he had taken control again when he saw Zeltrax come running in.

"My Master what is it?" Zeltrax asked before taking a blow from Mesogog who roared in anger from not only the lost of two gems and an old power coin but all the data they had as well.

The last couple of days had left Kira feeling miserable and the nightmares she kept having didn't make things easier on her and the attacks really hadn't been much more than Zeltrax and Elsa causing some trouble but they both seemed more interested in torturing the yellow dino thunder ranger than actually fighting which had caused Kira to rush forward to attack them only to be beaten back by them both and having Jason leap into battle with either his red ranger powers or his king ranger powers as he liked to call them always earning a groan from Dr. O. School hadn't been much better people starting talking about the sudden disappearance of Conner McKnight and any time someone asked if they some him or something she wouldn't answer and run off before anyone could ask her any more questions.

Elsa watched as the yellow ranger sulked and how much pleasure she would have destroying the yellow ranger when she was prone to outburst that had cost her in the past few days.

"Oh poor little yellow ranger still can't do anything without her red ranger around can she." Elsa said in a sweet mocking tone.

Kira had been startled by the voice, jumping back she quickly took a stance only to have anger burn in her the moment she saw who was standing in front of her.

"DINO THUNDER UP, HA!" Kira yelled transforming as she brought out her Thundermax Saber to slash Elsa who had been shocked by Kira's action because of the last couple of times she had attacked them she was already in tears and beating her had been easy but now she seemed to so determined to destroy her.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Kira shouted as she continued her assault beating back Elsa until she ran out of steam and Elsa took that time to start her own attack.

Elsa had thrown a few slashes then grabbed Kira by the throat and threw her near one of the before picking her up again to throw her through Tommy's classroom.

Tommy had been in the middle of a speech when he saw Kira come crashing through the wall with Elsa smugly walking towards her.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. What's the matter little girl lost the will to fight?" Elsa said as she kicked both Tommy and Ethan who had tempted to hold her back until she could get back on her feet. Walking towards Kira Elsa stepped on her chest laughing.

"Looks like I win little girl." Elsa said with smirk.

"Not so fast Elsa." Elsa turned around to find the source of the voice only to be met by a foot sending her flying further into the school with Jason rushing after her.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" A morphed Trini asked as she helped Kira to her feet when she looked to see her husband throw Elsa through the wall back outside when they heard Jason speak.

"It's over Elsa just give up and quit." Jason said as he stood ready for another attack when Elsa glared at Jason before talking back.

"You wish ranger." She said as she readied her sword when Jason took out his King Stick pressing the button and pointing it towards her.

"King Victory Flash!" Jason yelled as he pointed the orb on top of the staff at Elsa that soon fired four orbs of energy at her causing her to explode. Jason walked over to Trini only to see Kira take off on her Raptor Cycle.

"I wonder what happened." Trini said watching as rode off then turning to look at Jason who remained silent before they both took off as well.

Kira made her way to Cyberspace after the fight wanting to escape from everything that happened while she could even if she knew Jason or Trini would corner her after she went back to their house but she wouldn't worry about it until it came time for her to return and just like that she thought of Conner who had been beaten senseless was taken. Kira thought back to when she first went to Conner's parents to tell them he had been captured, it was a shock to see that both of his parents act like. They really didn't care about Conner as they just laughed in her face which she asked why they didn't care it was Conner's dad that answered.

"**Why should we care? He's never amounted to anything nor will he ever." Mr. Ford laughing as Kira began to get angry. **

"**Why? What did he ever do to you, to make you hate him?" Kira asked only to be answered by laughter, when Mr. McKnight spoke.**

"**I can't believe anyone would actually care about him, what a joke that piece of shi…" Mr. McKnight was cut off by Kira's fist connecting to his face throwing him back. When Mr. McKnight stood back up he went straight towards Kira when Jason stood in front of Kira grabbing the fist he sent towards Kira before he spoke. **

"**You even go near her or Conner ever again I will hunt you down then I will kick your ass your great grandchildren will feel it." Jason said in a threatening before letting go of his hand and grabbing Kira and dragging her out before she ripped his heart out.**

Feeling tears threaten to spill she got up as quickly as she could to leave when she froze in her tracks seeing a green orb shot out Conner who landed in front of Kira who screamed once she saw Conner's body.

"CONNER!" Kira yelled prompting Hayley to come running to her to see what it was that had caused Kira to scream.

"Kira what is it…" Hayley trailed off seeing Conner's body on the floor with Kira cradling Conner's head on her lap.

"Oh my god." Hayley said barely over a whisper while covering her mouth with her hands before they both heard Conner speak softly.

"Kira?"

* * *

Next on Tyranno Dragon Ranger: Conner's resting, and someone ask how did Conner and Kira start going out and What did Anton Mercer's note say? find out next rawww


	3. A losing fight

Tyranno Dragon Ranger

"Kira?" Conner asked barely able to open his eyes to see Kira cradling his head in her lap when she looked at him with tear filled eyes that had already spilled out in full force. Feeling weak as it was Conner lifted one of his hands and wiped away a few tears before he dropped his hand and spoke softly.

"Sorry for worrying you for however long I was gone." He said barely above a whisper.

"I should kick your ass for what you did, you stupid Jock." Kira answered before kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

Kira watched as Conner slept before Ethan and Tommy came running up to help carry him back to the Lab before joining them in the back of Tommy's Jeep. After watching Conner for three hours Kira had gone up to Tommy's kitchen to grab something to eat when both Ethan and Tommy walked in.

"Hey Kir." Ethan said yawning before grabbing a glass and Tommy who had nodded before grabbing a piece of bread.

"I feel better I guess." Kira said without looking up at Ethan or Tommy.

"That's good." Ethan paused for a moment before speaking."How did you and Conner start dating?" Signing Kira thought now would be a better to tell them so there weren't any awkward questions they would later ask.

"Well it started about a few months."

**Flashback**

**Kira had been wondering around looking for Conner who had kept disappearing on them, Ethan had said it was no big deal and Tommy had said it might be something he has to deal with on his own but she didn't buy because he had already missed four of his own games along with four of her shows as well and she knew that was unlike Conner to miss his own games and her shows. Kira had just rounded a corner where she saw Conner sitting against a tree with his head buried in his knees crying softly. She stood there shocked to see Conner the king of jocks actually crying and until she found her feet moving towards the red ranger who freezes when she finally reached him.**

"**Conner?" She asked softly hoping to get something out of him, but only to be greeted by silence which scared her more than anything did not even Mesogog scared her that much.**

"**Conner? What's wrong tell me please." Kira pleaded with him silently hoping to get any answer but still no answer came, only silence was all there was.**

"**Conner please tell me what's wrong so I can help." Kira asked again this time enveloping Conner in a hug to see if that would work and she was surprised as he started to cry and it was after he was he was spent did he tell her what was wrong.**

"**Conner why didn't you come to any of us we're your friends, we're here to help." Kira spoke softly as she felt him give into sleep and that was the way they stayed until Conner woke up. Things had changed between them slowly and soon it happened that the two could stay away from each other.**

Present

"Does that answer your question?" Kira asked looking at Ethan who seemed content with the answer before she put her dishes in the sink and leaving to check on Conner.

"She's pretty damn protective of him isn't she." Ethan said looking at Tommy who had started on his fourth sandwich when he spoke after taking another bite.

"Yes she is just like Trini, Aisha, Ashley, Alyssa, Taylor, Jen, and Kim would be or for that matter any of the ranger women would be and just like the men they either married or dating including Conner and Kira." Tommy finished as he looked at his student who shook his head turning back to his sandwich.

Kira had walked by down to the lab to see how Conner was doing. When she sat down she had been there only five minutes before someone grabbed Kira by the back of her neck and threw her across the room crashing into the computer destroying it.

"What's the matter yellow ranger done already?" Elsa's voice cracked the silent air.

"How did you know where our base is here?" Kira asked struggling to stand up but fell to one knee.

"This IS Dr. Oliver's house and he IS the black dino ranger is he not?" Elsa said in a smug voice. Before Kira could reply a red blur slammed into Elsa throwing her into the nearest wall.

"And that is for Kira." Conner said falling to one knee before getting kicked by Zeltrax.

"I told you we don't have time to mes." Zeltrax was cut off as a wave of yellow sound waves slammed into him throwing him back as well only to be grabbed by the throat by Elsa.

"I'll finish things here and now." Elsa hissed as she sent Kira flying into the raptor cycles before being jumped by the Raptor Riders.

"Damn things go away!" Elsa said as she struck one sending it flying into the other three.

Conner watched as both Kira and the raptor's tried fighting both Zeltrax and Elsa but were powerless to fight both of them at once, wishing he had the strength to fight before feeling something surge through his body before collapsing.

As the fight grew longer all combatants grew either tried or annoyed.

"Let's finish this now." Elsa and Zeltrax hissed before taking a step towards Kira, Ethan, and Tommy when a red light blinded them all.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked as he looked for the source of the light to see a new figure standing where Conner had been only seconds before.

"Uh that's new." Ethan said as he looked to Tommy and Kira before seeing the new figure draw a blade from his right holster from his waist when Tommy froze in place before speaking.

"No way it can't be Tom should of had it hidden after his death." Causing both teens to look at him.

"What are you talking about Dr. O?" Kira and Ethan asked together, but before he could answer the figure started to attack the two villains striking them both in the chest with the dagger in his right hand.

"So this is the power of two gems and a power coin, through you may be strong but I'm stronger!" Zeltrax shouted as he ran towards the figure only to be grabbed by him and then grabbing Elsa as well teleporting them all outside in the woods to finish the fight.


	4. Arise Tyranno Dragon Ranger!

Arise Great Warrior

Elsa and Zeltrax stood in front of what they assumed was Conner McKnight the Red Dino Thunder ranger.

"So this is your power is it?" Zeltrax asked bringing his blade level with Conner's chest.

"What cat got your tongue?" Elsa mocked, quickly wished she hadn't spoken as Conner had slashed her with the Dragon Dagger.

"What the hell's with him?" Elsa asked as she staggered back from the blow but having Zeltrax launched into her after a failed attack.

"Damn you I **WILL **have your head for this red ranger." Zeltrax hissed as he brought his sword down only to Conner grab the blade before being slashed by the Dragon Dagger cutting a large gash in his robotic body.

"Damn you this isn't over." He hissed before a monster tackling Conner, buying both Elsa and Zeltrax the time to escape.

"So this is the mighty red ranger." The dragon Frankenstein monster said as Conner slowly stood back up throwing the Dragon Dagger at the creature destroying it on impact. Walking back to grab the Dragon Dagger Conner stopped once he grabbed the dagger when the monster he destroyed grew, towering over him.

"So what are you going to do now red ranger?" The monster taunted him before seeing the red Tyrannosaurs head butting it. As both the tyrannosaurs and the monster fought the tyrannosaurs was losing ground quickly before a load roar was heard.

Tommy stood in the basement of his house watching as Conner beat back not only Elsa and Zeltrax back but destroying the monster by just throwing the dagger at it.

"Dude." Ethan said as wobbled up to the screen with Kira closely following him.

"Wow I can't believe he's fighting in the condition he's in." Kira said watching Conner's Tyrannosaurs fought the monster before hearing an earth shattering roar followed by a long forgotten tune.

"Oh god it's back." Tommy said slowly as he watched a dragon like creature rise out from the ocean near causing the people of ReefSide to run before making its way towards Conner.

"Ha this little toy of yours is weak." The monster said throwing the tyranno away like it was nothing.

"Who are you calling weak?" A voice rang out, causing the monster to look everywhere before being struck in the mid section.

"Who's weak now?" The same voice smugly said.

"YOU CAN TALK?" The monster asked shocked to learn the machine it had been fighting could talk.

"The name's BakuRyuu Tyranno." Tyranno said quickly before swinging his tail hitting the monster in the head and sending it backwards hitting something solid before being thrown.

"Looks like you showed up." Tyranno said looking at the newcomer who laughed at the monster.

Tommy, Hayley, Ethan, and Kira watched as Tyranno not only spoke but had turned the tide on its own before a green dragon made its way towards them with Conner jumping onto its head before playing a tune and the dragon firing missiles from its fingers.

"Since when can they talk?" Ethan and Hayley asked.

"We've always been able to talk, but you're all too damn stupid to notice." A voice spoke from Ethan's morpher causing him to jump.

"What the hell?"

"And he's the smart, idiot." A second from coming from Kira's morpher this time.

"You're telling me. I thought this idiot here was going to figure it out sooner but no."

"Enough you two are starting to sound like Tyranno." A third voice sound coming from Tommy's morpher.

"WHAT WE ARE NOT!" Both voices yelled in union.

"SHUT!" The Third the voice commanded."I'm truly sorry you have to deal with this all, just be glade Tyranno is out there fighting and not in here." The voice said.

"Hey I heard that!" Tyranno said while knocking down the monster again.

"Hey Dr. O isn't that the Dragonzord?" Ethan asked pointing to a large dragon slash the monster with its tail with Conner jumping on its head.

"How can this be happing?" The monster roared one final time before collapsing.

"Asshole." Tyranno muttered to himself before going disappearing. At the same time both Conner and the Dragonzord disappeared as well leaving only Conner who stood still before disappearing as well

"Wait where's Conner?" Kira asked.

Well I couldn't think of a real way to end expect to end it with Conner missing


End file.
